speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greyhawk Pantheon
The original setting for D&D, this pantheon has a plethora of powerful beings with deep roots in the multiverse. Some of the pantheon are nearly as old as creation, but a great many are ascended mortals, beings who faced the lawless world of Oerth and succeeded. The deities of Greyhawk are old fashioned and tend towards ancient virtues and vices, most focusing on the big picture. The deities of Greyhawk could be considered somewhat aloof and possibly neglectful, but still lent their followers great powers. Since Oerth is tumultuous and in a state of perpetual warfare, its gods are likewise combative and brutal. Greater Deities * Boccob, the Uncaring * Incabulos, Lord of Evils * Istus, Lady of our Fates * Pelor, Sun's Bounty * Rao, the Calm God * Nerull, the Reaper * Mictlantecuhtli, the Lord of Mictlan * Mictecacihuatl, Lady of Bones * Quetzalcoatl, the Wind Serpent * Tezcatlipoca, the Jaguar * Xolotl, Dog of Quetzalcoatl * Corellon Larethian, the Elf-father * Garl Glittergold, the Joking Gnome * Moradin, Soulforger * Yondalla, Halfling Mother * Gruumsh One-Eye * Lolth, Mistress of the Demonweb Pits * Maglubiyet, the Burning Hatred * Uvot, Hand of Prosperity Intermediate Deities * Ehlonna of the Forests * Ulaa, the Ruby-Hearted * Olidammara, the Drunken Scoundrel * Ralishaz, the Critical Failure * St. Cuthbert, the Cudgel * Trithereon, the Rebel * Celestian, the Wanderer * Erythnul, the Many * Fharlanghn * Heironeous, the Smiter * Hextor * Pholtus * Procan * Zilchus * Obad-Hai * Kord * Ioun, the Learned * Erathis, the Pillar of Civilisation * Lendor * Wee Jas * Huehueteotl * Tlaloc * Nola * Vogan * Tharizdun, the Evil Eye * Aerdrie Faenya * Deep Sashelas * Erevan Ilesere * Hanali Celanil * Labelas Enoreth * Rillifane Rallathil * Sehanine Moonbow, Moon Mistress * Solonor Thelandira * Abbathor * Berronar Truesilver * Clangeddin Silverbeard * Dumathoin * Vergadain * Laduguer * Baervan Wildwanderer * Callarduran Smoothhands * Flandal Steelskin * Gaerdal Ironhand * Segojan Earthcaller * Urdlen, It that Crawls * Arvoreen * Cyrrollalee * Sheelya Peryroyl * Baghtru * Ilneval * Luthic * Shargaas * Yurtrus * Blibdoolpoolp * Grolantor * Hruggek * Kurtulmak, Gnomesmasher * Skoraeus Stonebones * Surtr, the Black * Thrym * Io, the Concordant Dragon Lesser Deities * Bleredd * Cyndor * Joramy * Myhriss * Lirr * Geshtai * Kuroth * Mouqol * Xan Yae * Atroa * Delleb * Kurell * Sotillion * Telchur * Velnius * Wenta * Allitur * Berei * Vecna, Keeper of Secrets * Zodal * Beltar * Bralm * Dalt * Fortubo * Jascar * Llerg * Lydia * Norebo * Osprem * Murlynd * Phaulkon * Phieran * Phyton * Pyremius * Syrul * Vatun * Xerbo * Berna, the Forgiven * Katay * Kundo * Meyanok * Xanag * Camazotz * Fenmarel Mestarine * Dugmaren Brightmantle * Muamman Duathal * Baraval Cloakshadow * Brandobaris * Bahamut * Bargrivyek * Grankhul * Khurgorbaeyag * Nomog-Geaya * Raxivort * Sekolah * Semuanya * Skerrit * Tiamat * Vaprak * Yeegnoghu Demigods * Mayaheine * Daoud, the Unraveler * Zagyg, the Architect * Al'Akbar * Zuoken * Merikka * Roykyn * Rudd * Stern Alia * Iuz, the Old * Damaran, the Vermin Lord * Vara, Dream Eater * Earth Dragon * Wastri * Ye'Cind * Urogalan * Nazarn * Keptolo * Kiaransalee * Zinzerena * Laogzed Category:Gods